Date Night?
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: With Betty and Jane around, what better way to get to know this new side of Thor and Bruce than a team building date night? But is that the only new thing the night will shed light on?


For all those Agent Green fans he makes semi-appearance in this. You'll understand when you get there. Please read and review.

* * *

Natasha's POV

Stark's obnoxious clapping tore Clint and I from our silent conversation, while the others looked up from their activities.

"Time for team bonding!" Came Stark's mocking tone. Causing groans from most of the living room.

"Tony, we already live together. After witnessing everyone's morning routines a doubt anymore team bonding is needed." Bruce tried to persuade his friend.

"You'd think so, but alas there is still much more to learn. Besides, with Jane and Betty here what better way to mock Thor and Bruce's chivalry?" He replied

"Is this because we made fun of you for opening the door for Pepper last week?" Clint questioned with a smirk matching my own.

"Absolutely not, I'd just like to get to know the girls better. Is that so wrong?" He replied in an overly innocent tone. "I'd just like to point out, on a separate note, that no one ever mocks Katniss for opening doors for our resident arthropod." He finishes with a huff and sits beside Pepper who rolls her eyes.

I shoot my deadliest glare at the insufferable man, before speaking calmly, "He has never opened the door for me."

I am greeted with raised eyebrows when he responds, "Just after last mission when we went to debriefing!"

"My arm was dislocated." I reply, giving him a look daring him to say anything.

"Sure, sure, we'll go with that. So who's up for team bonding/date night?" He requested

The two other couples exchange glances, but I can see the excitement of the prospect of being able to go out publicly with each other. While the relief in Thor and Bruce's eyes as they realize there will be six highly trained people to protect their dates if the need arises.

Relaying their consent, I can't help but wish things could have been different for Clint and I. But the prospect of having the house to ourselves as the team went out was too good to ruin with thinking about that.

"What about you, Cap?" Pepper asks noticing his melancholy face.

"I don't think so, I should probably get some more work done here." Steve answers

Clint tenses slightly beside me and I can't help but smirk at his quick and hopeful words. "Agent Hill! Agent Hill has the night off. You should take her; it'd be nice for you guys to get to know Fury's right hand man. She's help Nat and I enough times in the past."

I try to hide my smile as he does his best to ensure we have the night alone.

The group glances amused at his outburst before focusing back on Steve this time coaxing him to call her. Relenting after Bruce points out she will be a valuable ally due to her placement in SHIELD, Steve leaves to call her.

I can't help but get distracted in plans for our first night alone since we moved into the tower.

Unfortunately, Stark won't stop there.

"What about you two?" He questions, "I'm sure you could find people."

"That's alright, Stark. Maybe next time though." Clint answers, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh come one! Spidey, what about Agent Green! Call him, he wouldn't mind. Besides you already have pet names! What did he call you after last mission, "My little, borscht"? You caught him in your web Widow. Come on, you guys have to come!" Stark began to whine.

Rolling my eyes at Stark being, well, Stark, and the noticeable tense in Clint's shoulders, I can't help but shoot a quick glance at Clint after the mention of his most hated agent. Unfortunately, he averts his eyes and stares straight at Stark in determination.

As I open my mouth to decline once and for all, Clint beats me to it and assures Stark that we will attend. I let out a deep breath in annoyance as I walk to the elevator to get ready, the rest of the group close behind.

Stepping off at the floor Clint and I share, I swiftly shove him against the wall and continue walking to my room.

"What was that for?" He questions straightening himself and following me.

"You know what that was for! What'd you do that for?" I ask shuffling through my closet.

"You know I hate all this talk about Agent Green. We need to end this once and for all." He says slumping down on the bed.

For a split second I can't help the concern that he is talking about ending us. But when my mind catches up, I realize he is talking about our secret.

Setting down my dress, I bend down to be eye to eye with him. Leaning in and granting him a searing kiss, pulling away quickly with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"That is what we could've done tonight had you kept your mouth shut, darling." I finish mockingly. "Now go get dressed, we need to meet at the garage in thirty."

"I'll make up for it during our flights with Agent Green." He promises as he makes his way back to his room.

Retouching my makeup and pulling on my red summer dress, black heeled boots, and black leather jacket, I wait by the elevator for Clint to arrive.

"Wow." I hear him say as he exits his room.

"You paint with words." I respond sarcastically, all the while taking in his dark tailored suit compliments of SHIELD. Leaning in, I give him a quick kiss before pushing the button for the elevator.

Naturally we are the first to the garage and stake claim on our usual car, the black Jeep Wrangler. Standing beside each other we wait by the elevators for the others to arrive.

Steve arrived along with Jane and Thor, with Bruce, Betty, Pepper, and Tony arriving seconds later.

Pepper takes on a motherly stance before requesting, "Who's armed?"

Everyone rose their hand excluding Jane and Betty.

"A Taser is okay, right?" Jane questioned, earning a smile from Pepper.

"No that's a normal weapon, I'm just trying to make sure none of these guys have any showing. Everyone spin. Steve first." Pepper ordered

Each person took their turn grudgingly yet understandingly taking their turn.

When it came to my turn Jane spoke up, "Not to be rude but I don't think she has to turn. I don't think you can get that many weapons in a sun dress." She finishes with a curious glance.

"You'd be surprised." I say making my turn and standing back beside Clint.

"Really?" Betty asks in wonder, "What do you have on you?"

As I debated whether or not to tell for fear of scaring them, Clint makes the decision for me.

"I got this one, Nat. Let's see, she has at least two knifes, I know for a fact one gun in each boot, and a smoke bomb in her bag." He says with a studying eye.

"Close, but you forgot the Tasers." I say pushing him slightly.

"Are we all ready?" Bruce asks after finishing his turn.

"Agent Hill is going to meet us there." Steve announces putting his things in the car beside him.

"What about you two?" Stark asked pointing at us.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I respond not quite ready to go through the whole night with Stark joking about us.

Cutting in before Tony could speak, Pepper spoke, "The restaurant is expecting us in twenty minutes, we should get going."

Once at the restaurant, we met up with Maria and took our seats. Due to our large croup we were given a large round table. After the food was ordered and introductions were made, we tried to get to know Jane and Betty better and vice versa.

"So how long have you and Tony been together?" Betty asked Pepper.

"A year or so now." She answers with a smile.

This starts the topic of relationships, bringing Bruce and Betty to explain their own as well as Jane and Thor. I would've broken the hand that tried to find its way into mine under the table, had I not been paying more attention to Clint than the relationship stories.

I could tell Clint was about to speak –probably to discreetly reveal our relationship- when Jane's stops him.

"So how long have you and that Agent Green been together?" She asks kindheartedly trying to get to know me better.

The table manages to slip into silence for the few seconds it takes me to answer, "We're not together. Green is nothing more than a glorified stalker who can fly a plane." I finish calmly rubbing my thumb over Clint's hand.

"Oh sorry, I just thought that. Well you are freaking beautiful and I figured you'd show up with a date and yeah." She finishes blushing in embarrassment.

Taking a deep yet unnoticeable breath, I answered making my tone friendly, "I did show up with a date."

"I think Jane means a real date, Natasha. More like what Tony and Pepper are on, than what Maria and I are on." Steve tries to clarify.

Deciding to once and for all end all this -and hopefully end any future talk of Agent Green- I slowly rise our clasped hands onto the table.

"This is a real date." I softly say with a smirk, matching Clint's own.

Silence flooded the group, and thankfully the food came at that moment. The silence continued on as we all began eating.

"Did you know about this?" Stark questions Maria

"I suspected, but I'm not stupid enough to piss off two of our best agents." She replies cutting into her baked potato.

Silence dragged on again only being interrupted by the clinking of silverware.

"So…how long have you two been dating?" Betty questioned, starting round four of relationship twenty-one questions.


End file.
